The RPG Huntress
by FandomBard12
Summary: GENDERBENT AU, nuff said.


This is a genderbent one-shot, thought this will be different from most one-shots i do.

* * *

It was one fine morning at Beacon academy, but this version is different from some. Currently in her dorm room was Aaron Thompson, the gaming huntress and leader of Team ATAC. She was currently reading a book about the Faunas War with actual interest as she is a Faunas after all, suddenly her door was kicked open. She sighed and looked at the person in question as her ear twitched.

"Yang, what do you want?" She asked

"I need you to pull a prank on-"

"Let me guess, Haruto?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, i need to get back at him for that prank involving cake batter and a grimm that loves sweets." Yang said in anger

"Okay, how in the fuck do those two things have to correlate with each other?" Aaron asked

Yang was about to answer, when Aaron put her hand up.

"It wasn't a serious question, besides, what do you have to offer?" Aaron asked

"I'll buy you a diet coke~." He said in a sing song voice

"One, i don't drink diet, no matter what universe or Oum knows what dimension, i will never drink that shit. Two make it a twenty four pack, and you've got yourself a deal mister." Aaron said

"Deal." Yang said

Aaron's glasses made a glare in the light with her making a malicious grin with Yang laughing like a mad genius with Aaron joining him in said laughter.

Seven minutes later...

Aaron and Yang were around as Hartuo was walking around, Yang looked at Aaron in confusion.

"Are you sure about this working?" Yang asked

"Yang, i'm a genius with an actual PhD in the field of Sociology and have developed a gun that can fire Dust made rockets. I don't think that this is quite a stretch, understand?" Aaron said

"Geez, i was just asking." Yang said with a pout

Aaron then shushed him as Haruto noticed the button placed in the middle of the courtyard, it had the words 'Pointless button' on it.

"What the?" Haruto asked himself

He pressed the button, a couple of seconds pass. A boatload of chickens fall on him, he crawls out of the chickens as tar then pours on him. He tries again only to be covered in cold grease, he slowly crawls out. He tries to stand up but slips and slides in the process with Aaron along with Yang laughing loudly in the background, Haruto glares at them as they high five.

"YOU TWO!" Haruto yelled

Both Aaron and Yang look at him, Haruto then summons some water from a canister he had on him. He somehow manages to wash off the grease, feathers, and tar that was poured on him, he glares at them angrily as he slowly dries off thanks to the heat he's producing in his anger as he slowly walks to them. Aaron then gains a look of fear on her face while her ears fold as does Yang, Aaron then puts her hands up.

"Hey, it was just a joke. Don't we all like jokes?" Aaron said

"Then what in the world would you allow this to be a prank?" Haruto asked seething with rage

"Okay, but i was asked to do this, he even bribed me, imagine that." Aaron said casually

"With what?" Haruto asked

"A twenty four pack of generic cola." Aaron answered

Haruto sighed and looked at Aaron with a calm look, as he slowly drew his weapon.

"You have until the count of ten to run while i beat Yang into a pulp for convincing you to do this." Haruto said

Aaron nodded quickly, she then ran in fear as Haruto started to count.

Later

Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY, was walking in his dorm room's kitchen and opened a cabinet to get a box of cookies and getting instead Aaron falling out of said cabinet.

"Aaron, why did you fall out of my cookie cabinet?" Ruby asked

"Hiding from Haruto." Aaron explained while she was on the floor

"Pranked him?" Ruby asked

"Yes." Aaron replied

Ruby sighed in annoyance, he looked at his girlfriend with a slight annoyed look.

"Listen, you've managed to fight off multiple Grimm at once, saved multiple people, and have killed an entire bandit camp in one night in your pajamas. You even managed to kill in Ursa while nude and slathered in honey as you claimed once." Ruby said

"Yeah, that last one is still true you know." Aaron said

"Not the point, yet you still are afraid of Haruto?" Ruby asked

"Well i taught him too well, he's near my level at best." Aaron said crossing her arms

"Your the most powerful person in school, speaking of powerful people. Where's Yang?" Ruby asked

"Currently in the middle of being bea-"

That's when the door opened, revealing a charred, beaten, and tired Yang. Yang then fell straight to the ground, face first.

"She's right here now." Aaron said

"I can see that." Ruby said

"AAAARRRROOOONNNN!" Haruto yelled in the hall

Aaron quickly got up and teleported as Haruto entered the room, she waved good bye as he was about to tackle her. He failed and hit the wall face first, he got up and looked at Ruby.

"You know that she's way too much like Yang sometimes right?" Haruto said

"Yeah, but that's what makes me love her." Ruby said

"Well, i'll be off looking for her." Haruto said

"Go get her tiger." Ruby said

After Haruto left, Aaron was then hung down from the ceiling, she looked at Ruby with a playful look.

"Thanks for the compliment." Aaron said

"Yep, so, for all that trouble. You want to go out to dinner?" Ruby asked

"Oh, going to with tradition this time huh?" Aaron said

"Whatever, so what should we eat?" Ruby asked

"Maybe i could cook this time?" Aaron said

"Going with tradition this time are we?" Ruby said

Aaron rolled her eyes playfully and poked Ruby's nose with saying 'boop' while doing it with it being a tactic that he picked up from Nore, a member of Team JNPR. Aaron stopped hanging from the ceiling and started to make dinner.

A couple of hours later...

Ruby and Aaron were sitting on the couch watching an action movie when Haruto arrived, Aaron tried to run away but failed in the process thus being caught.

"You are going to pay for that prank!" Haruto said

"I thought you've forgotten by now!" Aaron said

"That was before the giant grimm attack during the search." Haruto yelled

They then got into a dust cloud fight, after a bit of fighting, Aaron was on the ground with swirls in her eyes and Haruto dusting his hands off. He then walked away with the rest of Team RWBY walking in, Blake noticed Aaron on the ground and darted his eyes at Ruby.

"He got beat up by Haruto for pranking him." Ruby explained

"Oh, that makes total sense." Blake said in a genuine manner

Weiss kicked Aaron in the side, Aaron did not react.

"Are going to leave her here or-"

"We're taking her back to the dorm, she'll be fine." Ruby said

At Team ATAC's Dorm

Ambrose was currently sleeping while Arian was watching some TV when suddenly Aaron's unconscious body was thrown on the couch with no one giving a glance. After a minute, Arian looked at Aaron and sighed as she just woke up.

"Did you prank Haruto again?" Arian asked

"Yes." Aaron groaned

"Let me guess, bribed?" Arian asked

"Oh fuck you and yes, i was bribed." Aaron said looking up slightly

Arian turned off the TV and looked at Aaron disappointed.

"You need to stop being convinced by cola girlfriend, it's controlling your life." Arian said

"One, does it look like i give a fuck about the cola thing. Two, it's not what controls my life. I would have pranked Haruto anyways, even without a deal." Aaron explained

Arian sighed and got up walking away, Aaron rolled her eyes and she face planted back into the couch. Ambros then slowly got up and looked at Aaron.

"You got beat up." Ambrose said

"Shut the fuck up Ambrose." Aaron's muffled voice said

"Make me." Ambrose said

Aaron muffled something along the lines of thunder, suddenly lightning struck Ambrose. Afterwards, he fell to the floor knocked out.

Meanwhile with Ozpin

She was looking at some documents when Glyndus Goodwizard walked in.

"You know Aaron pranked Haruto again, right?" Glyndus said

"Yes, while that is the case, she is a powerful warrior." Ozpin said

"I know that, i figured i should mention it. It was pretty funny." Glyndus said with a smirk

Ozpin smirked as she finished her work as Glyndus helped with it.

* * *

That's all for this one-shot, i did a lot of work on it. Some things relating to the actual canon of the original version.

Glynda and Ozpin are actually dating in a sort of sense.

Amber and Yang do like each other, they have hanged out.

Arian is in love with Weiss with Weiss developing feelings for him also.

The Multi-verse Tournament is a stupid thing that i'm making in order to just show Aaron's powers off and that i don't take requests.

Traps are not gay.

Raven isn't 100% bad.

Aaron's powers will be listed during the Grimm Eclipse: SOTN Arc when he loses them, and the tech that he uses will be explained.

The cola and prank liking thing are canon.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
